


Yuri's Love Poem

by HisogonAndKillugon (ROAnoaZoro)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROAnoaZoro/pseuds/HisogonAndKillugon
Summary: An ode to eros





	

**_Untitled_**

**_By: Yuri Katsuki_ **

 

_You make my world spin._

_Every time I am able to taste you,_

_I feel my passion grow._

_Nothing can sate me but for your delicious taste._

_I live for nothing but the glory of seeing you again._

_Smelling your beautiful aroma gives me such joy._

_You are the sole reason for me to love._

_You are my true eros._

_I would not be able to continue on without you._

_I love when my finger's touch your soft being._

_For I know that while I am touching you,_

_you are mine and mine alone._

_You are the most delicious being in this entire world._

_No other could compare to how much you satisfy me._

_Three ingredients make you who you are._

_Eggs, rice, and pork._

_These ingredients melt into my mouth_

_and cause me to feel blessed._

_Oh, pork cutlet bowl. You are my one true eros._


End file.
